intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Novalis
"Novalis is like a jewel, its very pristine and glows and shines perfectly with its star" ''-''A description of Novalis Novalis (No-vell-is) is a Taiga planet located in the Noval System and is located in the Founder's Triangle of the Republic, more specifically in the Novalis Sector. Astrological Information Novalis located in the Whirlpool Western Mid-Rim, is the only planet it's Star System "Noval". Located in the far edge of it's Habitable Zone. Novalis orbits a standard G-Class Star, in a near elliptical orbit. It's location in the edge of its Habitable Zone, gives the planet a taiga-like temperature, but it's close enough to have sustainable water. According to Astrologists, Novalis was formed much like any other planet in a planetary formation, a gathering ring of dust and rock coalesced into a planetoid, and after many eons of planetary bombardments from asteroids and comets, the planet was able to cool down and develop it's own gravity and atmosphere. Sometime during it's cooling, a planetoid collided with Novalis, causing a massive distribution of rock and mass, this soon coalesced into the moon Winsdor. As time passed along with Winsdor's own cooling. Novalis soon captured another moon, this moon called Victoria. Terrain The Novalian Terrain is considered very mixed. As most of the planet is mountainous with scattered plains and massive valleys. It has a total of 3 continents on it's surface, 1 of which are considered habitable while the rest are considered nature preserves. The Jessarian Region, The Trobruk Region, and the Hallowthorne Region. The Jessarian Region of Novalis which is mostly rocky mountains is located to the far western edge of Novalis, bordered by the Noval Ocean. Its here in the Jessarian the Tudorii'sa Plains are found, which grow a common and most used medicinal herbs that was known to cure most known diseases. Its here the Tudorii'sa Family originated. The Tudorii'sa Region was controlled by a rich royal family named after the region. The Trobruk Region is considered another mountainous region, but its mostly comprised of valleys and massive plains. The only thing that springs it up is the massive impact crater that makes up 45% of the region. Named after the same name as the region, the Trobruk Crater is considered the center of all activity on Novalis. The Hawthorne Region, is a very flat, with scattered mountains here are there. It's connected to the Jessarian Region by the Kalspa River. Its considered mostly rolling plains, with scattered craters all around the landscape, these craters are massive geothermal vents that pump out straight from the core of the world. What makes the region unique is the interesting ruins that date back to Intelonian Years. Trobruk and Winsdor Theory According to Astrologists, the Trobruk Crater was formed when a "Silici" like moon crashed into Novalis during it's cooling years, this impact displaced a massive amount of rocks that were ejected out into the Novalian Orbit. As time passed, the rocks soon gathered and formed Winsdor. It seemed viable when the Republic was doing it's history calls on the Founder's Triangle. The impact soon eroded over time to form the Trobruk Crater. However, when Geologists took samples of rock from both the Trobruk Crater and Winsdor, it proves that neither the Crater and the moon weren't connected, which indicates the Trobruk Crater was formed much later after Winsdor's formation. Which does add the Silici-moon type crashing into Novalis, they say sometime before the Intelonians but after the Koruscian Empire, which puts it around 0-450 GRS. Climate Novalis is a very cold planet, with and average temperate of roughly 10'F, it's considered a Taiga Planet but towards it's equator it does get abit warm to an average of 25'F. Most of the planet is chilly due to be near the edge of it's habitable zone. The planet does go through the occasional Ice Age, However in regions like the Jessarian which is more temperate than that of the Trobruk. The Mix variety of climates of the Planet, make it an excellent choice for both the Republic and nature reserves to develop as it's constant temperature provided adequate numbers to most Taiga Creatures from across the galaxy. Novalis: The Ithorium Capital Novalis is a small Taiga/Tundra world located in the Novalis Sector in the Founder's Triangle of the Galactic Republic. Novalis' position in its system orbiting a White Dwarf has a cold position but its close enough for water to form. However at the same time home to a special type of crystal called Ithorium (E-thor-ium). Ithorium is a catalyst-like material that expands based on its planet's location. Ithorium and its formations : Ithorium is formed from a Ithorium Core that is created by volcanism inside a planet's mantle. The core after being formed is forced up into the crust where it takes place. From there the Ithorium's catalyst process seems almost plant-like. Here it starts to "spread" out branches or stems, these stems are for the cooling process, cause as the Ithorium Core crystalize, it produces massive amounts of heat, and this heat needs a form of cooling, so in terms the crystal spreads out in a branch-root like system. It absorbs other materials as these roots find ways to cool off. : Ithoirum once it reaches the surface is called Noval-Ithorium, named after the planet it was first found on. However these crystals have a very sensitive way. Normal Ithorium would disentegrate if it was ever exposed to the actual surface, but Ithorium doesn't desentegrate if it was exposed in a darker climate or location, hence Caves like those found on Novalis are major sources of Ithorium. Since Ithorium is a catalyst crystal, it must be harvested at a rate to keep the Crystal from expanding crazily. The people of Novalis found a safe and efficient way to harvest the Crystal without damaging or making the crystal vein disentegrate. The Crystal sence its a catalyst can regenerate itself after a chunk of it is missing, making Ithorium a renewable resource. Intelonian Income Sometime around the early Intelonian Colonization timeline, some astrologists spotted a planet orbiting the star Noval in the Constellation Kellus, or Bowman in Intelonian. Upon triangulation its distance between it and Tretris Oakutarui, the Intelonians utilized its first interstellar craft outside the Three Suns System. They sent a group of scientists to Noval and found a taiga planet orbiting inside the star's habitable zone. Upon returning to Tretris, the scientists concluded that the planet was habitable and able to host life. Little do they know of the native Novalians which were from the Jessarian Region. Upon arriving on Novalis, the Intelonians settled in scattered craters that were home to geothermal activity since most of Novalis was always covered in the prolonged ice ages. These craters providing heat provided water from the glacier run off. The Intelonians when settling into the Planet discovered that their settlements were plagued with these white-crystal like material that grew out of control all over the geothermal craters. Fearing its a native species, the Intelonians began terminations protocols to stop this, however which time they terminated the crystal the more times it grew back. Upon investigating this, they brought scientists to solve this issue. They melted and refined the crystal, upon examination of this they see that the amount of energy the crystal gave off showed that the crystal could a potential energy source. So the Intelonians began to harvest the crystals throughout the crater walls, and began to leave notes on this. They named it Ithorium; Ithor ''meaning Energy and Rium added to standard materials, meant the Ithorium was an Energy Crystal. When the Intelonians disbanded in 500 GRS, the notes of the Ithorium Crystal had been cemented for the Republic Trading to pick up from. Now the Ithorium Mines in the Geothermal Craters were depleted, leaving those in the Ice Crystal Caves of Novalis being one of the main sources of Ithorium. However the native Novalians those from Jessarian knew of the Ithorium, and ways to maintain the Ithorium Regulation. So when they came to Ice Crystal City, they along with their healing properties were able to balance out the reproduction rate of the Ithorium Crystal. This later helped out the Income of the crystal later on. Ithorium Income today Ithorium still serves as a form of currency in the galaxy, due to the high reproduction rate, any excess Ithorium that was harvested was able to be converted into the moderate-level Decinari called the Decita. Which means 1,000 in Basic. The excess Ithorium Crystals converted into Decita has an average ratio of 5-10% inert Ithorium which prevents the crystals from growing. An average use of Decita along with Decin and Nariin were around 30-40%. However in the Noval System, the Excess is given a more private currency, since Excess given to the natives, so a form of currency is developed for families and businesses. This was form of a extra currency or main currency of Novalis, mainly in Ice Crystal City. Here the currency is called 'Crystii. Crystii Currency serves for common forms of currency especially in places where Decinari isn't accepted. The Solanos Family accept Crystii since they themselves utilize the Ithorium for their own display and purposes. Ice Crystal City '''Ice Crystal City or Novalian Capital, is a major city located in the heart of Trobruk Crater and confluence of the 4 rivers. Its the center of the Novalian Ithorium mines, and serves as the Republic's Embassy for the Novalian branch. Its also home to many generations of the Republic Royal Family. Its center of government is the Royal Palace. Founded in 535 GRS, Ice Crystal City started off a quarreling conjunction of 4 city states that were built on the confluence of the Noval, Trobruk, Solana, and Ithorii Rivers. Each city state was named after the river it bordered. These City States were very quarrelsome and fought constantly in Ice Crystal City's developing stages. However most thought these quarreling city states will destroy each other but it wasn't through fisticuffs or war, it was battling over business. In the early years of the Republic; Ithorium which was a catalyst like-regenerating crystal that only grew in certain planets across the galaxy; was starting its economic standing in the small Republic. Since Ithorium had lots of qualities in currency and in space production, the businesses and corporations targeted the only known planet in the "civilized" galaxy that produced Ithorium, which was Novalis. Battling over the Crystal Since Ithorium grew in dark caverns of Novalis, all the of corporations targeted these many caverns as a source of income. One such cave system became the site of a bloody battle that later transpired the fate of the Novalian Economy. These caverns which were mostly scattered around the planet had a focused location around the Trobruk Crater Region which was the site of the Corporations' processing city, which would later become Ice Crystal City. The Novals The first of the corporations to arrive at the Trobruk Crater was the Noval Family, a Novalian based corporation that knew the powers of Ithorium and its profits, and already began manufacturing and processing of the crystal way before the previous families arrived. They were situated on the Southeastern section of Ice Crystal City, despite being a small section of the city, they thought that smaller land but greater in strength. The Trobruk The second of the corporations to arrive on Novalis, was the Trobruk Family, unlike the Novals, the Trobruk hails from Rilgar that wanted to make an impact on the Ithorium Market, It was there actions that put the name Trobruk on the map. They were situated on the far Northwest section of city and borders the Trobruk River. Though mostly residential, the Trobruk excelled that it held one of the only starports in the city. The Solana The third of the corporations to arrive on the planet was the Solana Family. Much like the Novals, the Solana was Novalian Family, however unlike the Novals, the Solana was based on royalty and heirarchy. They moved to the Trobruk Crater from their native lands in the Jessarian Region under the name Tudorii'sa '''to the Trobruk Crater Region to start off their new life and later power in the Ithorium Market. They are based in the center of Ice Crystal City, which borders the Solana, and Noval Rivers. Many thought this base of operations was considered nuetral due to being the center of the city. However the Solana reassured they only want to have a symbol to make their base of operations, and that base would become the Royal Palace. The Tudorii'sa later renamed themselves the Solana named after the river they bordered. '''The Ithorii The final corporation to arrive on Novalis was the Ithorii Family. Unlike the Novals, Trobruk, and Solana, the Ithorii were from Tretris Oakutarui. Unlike the other families, the Ithorii was all money focused, never did focused on its section nor the quality conditions. Making a profit in the Ithorium Market was their goal. They situated themselves in the Upper Eastern side of the city, where the Ithorii and Solana rivers converge at. The System Wars In the early years of Republic Trading, The established government sent out convoys guarded by the now the infamous Crescent-Class Star Cruisers, which at the time had alot more firepower than armor to protect the convoys. To the people of Novalis at the time, all the matters that were focused were in Trobruk City, the Novalian Capital at the time, as conflicts rose in Ice Crystal City between the warring city states at the time, the Planet would soon get it's wake up when an unknown alien fleet appeared over the planet in the middle of a Convoy Transfer. Protecting it's assets the Republic Trading Fleet engaged the enemy which later turned out to be Oltanians from the Oltani Galaxy. When the Trading Fleet outgunned the Oltanians they feared they'll be back as the amount of warships that were just coming out of hyperspace. With word heading to the Republic Capital, and Novalis, the people of Novalis urged for the worst and began to prepare for invasions on a massive scale. Alot of Novalis' factories were shut down or put on standby, while the major Ithorium Mines were covered up to prevent any usage of the crystal. However all this preparation never helped Ice Crystal City as the states there kept arguing and fighting over who will be dominant. By the time the actual invasion of Novalis came, most of the cities of Novalis were sparred from the harsh invasion, all except parts of Ice Crystal City which was attacked by the assumption it was the Capital of the planet. This attack ultimately set off the chain reaction that will create the Solanos Family down the line Bloodbath at the Caves These families battled out for almost 25 years, till the peace was interrupted when theSystem Warsbroke out. When the System Wars broke out, the entire planet of Novalis became a battleground, however being a business the Oltanians decided to spare Novalis and its economy in exchange of fueling its economy. With being forced into a rock and hard place, the Novalians decided to fund the Oltanian Economy rather than face death. Following after the System Wars however, the Novals, Trobruk and Solana Families remained, the Ithorii after the Oltanians figuring out they were from Tretris Oakutarui, were wiped out of Ice Crystal City. Seing this shift in change, the remaining families decided to keep the horrible fate of Ithorii a secret, and still say the Ithorii exists but not to an active level. Seeing the market in an unstable condition, the families needed to find a way to stablize its economy to prevent further collapse. One such would come from the Solana Family. Since the Novals and Solana were native to Novalis, they though if they did the traditional merging through marriage, it would stablize the Economy and make the Ithorium Business less disasterous. However the Novals didn't like the idea, and decided to attack the Solana at their source of income, the Ice Crystal Caves, located in the far southern expanse of the Trobruk Crater. These Caves were part of one of the largest Ithorium Cores in the region, the precise location of Caves allowed the Solana to make an endless profit. The Novals seeing this attacked the Caves killing workers that didn't evacuate in time and destroying many Ithorium veins in the process. The Solana seeing the devastation caused by the Novals, pleaded to the now Galactic Republic of Tretris. The Republic saw this action the Novals did and soon passed the "Act of No Commerce" on the Novals, which forbidden any form of commerce the family will produce. Now devastated at their actions and their profits dwindling quickly, the Noval finally decided to merge with the Solana through a marriage. With the Novals eldest son, Ronald Vemmington Noval II, and with the Solana's second eldest daughter Catherine of Jessarian, the marriage sealed the two family's assimilation into what we now call the '''Solanos Family '''which would later have an impact on the Galaxy. As for the Trobruk Family, seeing that the Solanos now taking over the Ithorium Business stepped out of the market, and began to help out the city. By the end of 1500 GRS, the Trobruk Family became assimilated into the Solanos Family, thus uniting Ice Crystal City entirely. The Solanos Family The Solanos Family started its origins in the Jessarian Region of Novalis which is located across the Noval Ocean. The Solanos starting off by the name called '''Tudorii'sa, (Tudor-ree-sa) '''heils from an area of the Jessarian of the same name called the Tudorii'sa Plains. Which is known on Novalis for its medicinal fields that make up 10% of Novalis' profits, and home to the native healing Novalians. The Jessarian Region of Novalis which is mostly rolling mountains is located to the far western edge of Novalis, bordered by the Noval Ocean. Its here in the Jessarian the Tudorii'sa Plains are found, which grow a common and most used medicinal herbs that was known to cure most known diseases. Its here the Tudorii'sa Family originated. The Tudorii'sa Region was controlled by a rich royal family named after the region. They made sure everyone was respected and treated fair in their region. The result made the Medicinal Economy of Novalis boom. However fearing the boom in this economy will attract the unwanted corporations that were going ruin the Tudorii'sa region, so to prevent this, the Royal Family sent out a branch of their own to Ice Crystal City where they became known as the Solana Family. From Jessarian to Trobruk From the Jessarian, the Tudorii'sa Branch arrived in the Trobruk Crater under the name Solana, which is one of the main rivers that divide Ice crystal City, where they decided to settle down in the central area of the City. Though angering the families that were present there that controlled the city, the Solana Family respected the wishes and instead built a massive palace that was located in the center of the city, and borders the Solana River. This massive palace becomes the Royal Palace later in Novalis' future. The Solana decided to invest their time not only in the Ithorium Business they also continued to work on their medicinal business. It was noted that the Jessarian Novalians were known to be natural healers, not by using the herbs, but also using a special ability they have. How they obtained this ability was said that after many years of feeding off the many medicinal herbs over the many generations allowed the Novalians of the Jessarian Region to have this innate healing ability, and at the same able to manipulate this power to apply to others, making them known healers. With the Ithorium and Medicinal Business now thriving in the Ice Crystal City, the Solana Family will soon make home in the Trobruk Region, the Tudorii'sa saw this and happily accepted it. It was through a bloodbath of an event, that the Solanos Family was born, through an incident called the "Cave Massacre" in the local Novalian Texts, that the Noval Family soon assimilated into the Solana Family through marriage, this allowed the formation of the Solanos Family a name that would later change history. . Galactic Republic of Tretris The Republic of Tretris treats Novalis as one of its core founder worlds, along with Rilgar and Tretris, these three worlds being the Republic are regulated with beauty and protection. Novalis being the source fuel economy and currency aswell keeps its planet very regulated, and by regulated the Republic disallowed any form of industrial changes that wasn't made by the Solanos Family of Novalis. This restriction kept the planet industrial free since its founding. Along with the restriction, several major galactic parks were establish on Novalis, since the planet's surface is pristine and beautiful to everyone. The Galactic Republic of Tretris established a Military base on Novalis around 1100 GRS, and an ambassador hall, however to respect the wishes of the Novalians, these bases were later shut down around 1102 GRS, instead the Solana at the time built an area of the Royal Palace where the Republic Military can reside, however they must used this expansion only for political defense not an actual base. The Supreme Chancellor of the time, Chancellor Bellis; agreed to the terms along with converting the base into a back up council meeting for the Republic's main Senate. This was incase of the Capital had to undergo renovations or in cases a political retreat. Which has served the Royal Family multiple times throughout the years. First Galactic War Invasion of Novalis (First Galactic War) When the Invasion of Novalis began around Julilus 14th, 10 of 2780 GRS, the Novalians didn't put up a defense, they feared of their genocide and allowed the Oltanians to land across the planet. Though the Republic itself put up defenses and fights across the world, it will be proven be dangerous, with parts of Ice Crystal City destroyed in the battle, the Novalians began to doubt the Republic's protection, however they never did give up hope. However with the Oltanian occupation of their world, the Novalians were forced in slavery which were to provide the labor for the Armadas more specifically harvesting the fuel for the fleets. The Solanos Royals were outraged that the their people were being used as slaves to harvest the Ithorium from the mines, but to the Oltanians they were out as fillers. Once the Empire established dominant control over the Main Galaxy, then the Oltanians will replace the Solanos Royals with people of their own. However trying to prevent this, the Royals devised a series of plans in the midst of the occupation. These plans included leaking plans to the Republic Intelligence, about the future attacks through the Republic Territory. While the info held but a year before the Republic's attack on Novalis, the Royals were caught by the Oltanian Spynet, and were sentenced to isolation in the Royal Palace's Dungeon. Liberation of Novalis However when the Republic attacked the Oltanians later took out the Royals and held them hostage in the Palace's Panic room where no communications of such were able to come out. This gave the Oltanians a perfect chance to hold the planet hostage still even after it's liberation, the Republic respected the laws of Novalis and it's people, aslong the Oltanians held the Royals at near execution point the Republic would easily fall. However thanks to the Republic General, guiding General Rendaux through the Royal Palace while the General himself ordering his troops to attack key points throughout the city. Thanks to Rendaux, the Royals were free from the Oltanian Control which by then the Republic had liberated the planet. Novalis Today Novalis today serves as a reminder how a crystal can turn an entire government upside down. The Ithorium Crystals now part of a fission process can create vasts amounts of energy while not harming the area. While the Solanos Family that was once created out of the combination of 2 families fighting over the mines, became the leading economy Ithorium Industry for the Galaxy, and at the same time having power in the Republic's Executive. To this day, Novalis serves as a mecca for how its position changed the galaxy. Trivia #The Ithorium Crystal's properties acts like much of Tiberium from EA's Command and Conquer series. A catalyst like alien crystal that expands by absorbing minerals out of the ground. #The Solanos Family's power was more likely a mock up of the Mafia Families that ruled over a specific industry. In this case it was mocked up of the Vegas's Mafia which had ruled over the gambling industry. #The whole Political figure cannot marry an Armed Forces was a reference of Star Wars' Jedi path, where a Jedi cannot fall in love and cannot get married. #The Name Novalis is an homage to Ratchet and Clank by Insomanic (All rights reserved), the second planet of the game, however the planet is much different then it is in the game. Here Novalis is taiga/tundra planet while in the game it is a temperate planet. #The Royal Palace's design, is a mixture of styles, it's main inspiration was from the Theed Palace, which was based off the Hagia Sophia in Instabul,Turkey. Category:Republic Category:Planets